Cloudless Sky
by honeybunny.x
Summary: This is about Bella's sister Dani, who goes to live with her dad in England at the same time that Bella goes to live with hers in Forks. But what happens when a fatal accident leaves Dani in hospital? will she recover-or will she have a different fate?...
1. Goodbyes

**heyy!!! so this is my first story on here and i wanted to write this cos i thought what would happen if Bella had a sister. there are some interesting twists to this story, so plz read and i promise ill update as soon as i can :). **

**also could u plz plz plz leave a review to tell me what you think cos then i can see what you think i should improve on, and it also encourages me to write more when i know what u think is good and what you think is bad - btw i do accept annonymous reviews as well so there r no excuses mwa ha ha :D lol xxxxxx**

**1. Goodbyes**

"Mum have you seen my hairbrush?!" I shouted to my mum down the stairs.

"I think it's in the bathroom honey!" she replied.

"Kay thanks!" I shouted back as I ran into the bathroom and tripped over the washing basket. Being a complete klutz really doesn't help when you're running late. I was like my older sister, Bella in that was. She was clumsy too.

"Dani, do you have my passport?!" Bella asked me as she tripped running up the stairs.

"Yeh, it's on my desk!" I told her while packing the last of my essentials in to my suitcase. My mum was going travelling with her new husband Phil, as he plays baseball, so Bella and I were going away for a bit. Bella was going to stay with her dad, Charlie, in Forks, and I was going to stay with mine in England. Even though Bella and I were only half sisters, we were still as close as any sisters can get, and I was definitely going to miss her. Bella was also like my best friend, as we did everything together, always shared stuff with each other, and we had no secrets. So as I was saying my last goodbyes, I couldn't wait for the next few months to be over, so that everything could go back to normal.

After my long, ten hour flight, I was relieved to finally arrive in England. Although I was tired, I ran to embrace my dad as soon as I saw him.

"Dad!" I squealed gleefully as I hugged him tight. Although I didn't see my dad very often, we still kept in contact by phone and e-mail. I had a lot more contact with my dad then Bella had with hers, as it had been years since she had last had any contact with him.

"Dani! I'm so glad you're finally here, I haven't seen you since Christmas, and now it's March!" He replied in a cheerful, but complaining voice.

"I know it's been ages, but oh well, I'm here now."

"Yes, and now that you are we're not going to waste a moment of our time together! I have loads of fun stuff planned for us to do together!" He told me in excited voice as if he couldn't wait to get started.

"That sounds great dad, but first of all I'd like to get settled in and have a shower."

"Oh yes, of course. Come on then, the car's in the car park. Would you like me to carry your bag?" He offered while turning towards the exit.

"No thanks, that's all right dad." I assured as we headed out towards across the car park.

"Okay then. And Bella?"

"Yes dad."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks dad."

**so wat did you think??? i need to know!! - so plz review to let me know what you think :) xx**

**btw i no this chappy is a bit short, but some will be longer then others and i promise there is better to come !! :) xxxx**


	2. Going Out

**hey guys!! so this is the sencond chappy - hope you enjoy! :) xx**

**just wanted to also remind you to review plz id really appreciate it! :D xxx**

**2. Going Out**

"C'mon Dani, we're going to be late!" My dad shouted up to me in a panicked voice.

"I no, I no, I'm coming!" I shouted back to him while grabbing my purse with my ticket in. Dad was taking me to a Girls Aloud concert. I was a big fan and always listened to their CD's back home in Phoenix.

"Okay I'm ready!" I shouted down as I turned to run down the stairs: bad idea. I caught my shoe on the step and went hurtling down, head first. I was knocked unconscious on the first blow to my head, and in that way I was lucky as I didn't feel the pain. But somehow I was still aware that I was falling, and that was what drove fear into me. I didn't know how bad the injuries would be, but I knew that it would definitely involve a trip to hospital, infact my dad was probably calling an ambulance right now. But before I could think anything else, I was knocked further unconscious.

I don't remember anything of what happened next. All I remember was being submerged in complete darkness. I was sure that I was dead, until I felt the burning on my wrist. I didn't think I'd ever done anything to make me deserve to go to hell. I was starting to wake up a bit, but this also meant that the pain was becoming more and more intense, and it was starting to spread around the rest of my body. I felt like I was being burnt alive, why wasn't someone putting out the fire? I tried to fight my way to the surface; I had to tell someone to stop the fire. But as I became more alert, I wanted to scream. The pain had somehow intensified, and it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was in agony, and although I could now hear voices, no-one was doing anything to try and help me.

At last, I regained full consciousness and I managed to open my eyes, but honestly, I wish I hadn't. The pain had become excruciating, and I started screaming in agony. Pairs of cold hands fluttered round me, trying to calm me down, but I was in too much pain to take that much notice of them. Then I felt cold, firm hands grab me, and hold me still. They lifted me up, forcing me to look into their owners eyes, and I was shocked at what I saw. The face that hovered above mine was the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my entire life. No amount of make-up or plastic surgery could ever achieve this kind of beauty. Everything about this person's complexion was so breathtakingly perfect, that it almost hurt to look at it.

"Calm down, calm down, it's all right. Everything's fine. Now I'm afraid that you're going to be in pain for a couple of days, but you'll feel so much better once it's over. Trust me-I know exactly what you're going through." The voice that spoke was like velvet, and the very sound of it calmed me slightly.

"My name is Tanya, and this Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar," she said while gesturing to the others around her. I hadn't noticed them before, but looking at them now, I could see that they were equally as beautiful as Tanya.

"Now just relax, I know it's a lot to deal with, but I promise it'll be over in a couple of days." As she spoke, her words soothed me even more, but they did not ease the pain. A couple of days: how was I supposed to put up with this kind of agonizing pain for a couple of days? It was then, as I was looking around, that I noticed my wrist. Imbedded into my skin, was a bite mark that seemed to be the source of the pain.

I stared at my wrist in horror, but when Tanya noticed, she just told me not to worry and that everything would be fine eventually. Eventually: now that was something that couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Waking Up

**hey again! im really sry that the chapters have bin a bit short so far - including this one - but longer and better ones are coming :) xxxx**

**3. Waking Up**

I closed my eyes, and tried to block out the pain. It didn't work, but it was better then screaming. I didn't know what time it was, or how long this had been going on for, but I found that after a while I was able to hear a lot more. Although the others in the room with me seemed to move silently before, I found that I could now hear their footsteps. I could also hear other things, like when they moved things, or turned stuff on and off. I couldn't understand why this was happening, but I found that it was interesting, and gave me something to do to distract me from the pain a little bit.

Although I had no idea of the time, I knew that if Tanya was right, the pain should be wearing off soon. Then without warning, the pain suddenly increased, and I could hear my heartbeat increase with it. It was unbearable, but although the pain had increased, it seemed to be fading up through my legs, leaving behind a pleasurably cool and pain-free feeling. I could feel it retreating from other points in my body, and it all seemed to be heading for one place: my heart. Was this it; was this finally the end of my suffering? It definitely felt like this could be it, but I daren't hope.

The blazing pain was unbearable, and it felt like I should be reduced to ashes by now. But although the fire kept on burning, it was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Then suddenly, the flame ignited in my heart, then died just as suddenly. I couldn't believe it; the pain had really stopped! I opened my eyes, preparing myself for the damage, but in no way was I prepared for what I saw. As I looked around me, I could see everything in such immaculate detail, that it was incredible. Although my eyesight was pretty good before, I was blind compared with what I was seeing now. Then I suddenly became aware of something else. I hadn't thought about it just now, but I realised that although my heartbeat had seemed so loud just a short time ago, silence now took its place. I couldn't even feel it beating at all! I started to panic, and then turned to look around me for the others that had been in the room before. But when I did turn, I got another huge shock. This time it wasn't anything I heard or saw that shocked me, but the shear speed with which I turned. It was amazing because I turned so impossibly fast, but also because a movement like this should have left me feeling disorientated, and instead I felt fine. No, I felt better then fine; I felt incredible. Words couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. I then sensed others near me, and looked up to see who had caught my attention.

**plz plz plz don't forget to review!! :) xxxx**


	4. New Life

**so yh i told you longer ones were coming -- so here you are! lol**

**so plz review and tell me wat u think :) xx**

**o and im really really sorry i forgot in the other chapters but hey better later then never!! - DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!**

**4. New Life**

Standing there by the doorway, were five people who I recognised, but the memory of them seemed like it was from a dream. Then I remembered who they were, but they seemed different somehow. Although they had seemed beautiful before, my new eyesight showed me that the word 'beautiful' didn't even begin to cover it. This is because looking at them now I could see that they were way more then beautiful. My previous eyesight hadn't done them justice.

It was then that I noticed how they were standing, and it looked like they were being cautious, but also defensive. This made me wonder if something was wrong, so I looked around me searching for danger, but I couldn't see anything which would cause their alarm. I turned to look back at them, and it suddenly dawned upon me: I was the danger. But I didn't understand, how did they think that I could be dangerous? The one who I remembered as Tanya stepped forward cautiously, never taking her eyes off me.

"Dani, it's okay. Are you alright?" She asked me in a careful voice.

"What happened?" I demanded, but the voice that spoke sounded nothing like mine. It sounded more like the velvet voice I had heard before.

"Well as you've noticed, you've changed from how you were before. You see, when you fell down the stairs, they took you to hospital, but there wasn't anything the doctors could do. If we hadn't of done this, you would have died." She explained while I listened in shock.

"So what's actually going on here? What am I?" I asked feeling curious, but also frightened and anxious about what she was going to say.

"Umm….well…….it's kind of ……difficult to explain," she began hesitantly, "you see, we're not……human. And now that you've become what we are, neither are you. Now I know that this is all going to be and shock for you and a lot to take in……." she began, but I was too caught up in my own thoughts to take in what she was saying. What did she mean when she said that I'm not human? I knew that something was different, but not being human? What else could I have become?

"So, I suppose you're wondering what you have actually become," she said as if in response to my thoughts, "well I suppose there's no easy way of explaining this. But you have to believe what I tell you, I promise I would never lie to you Dani." She pleaded me while I listened intently to find out what I had become.

"Okay, well…..you're a……vampire." She told me while I stared at her in disbelief. A vampire?! I don't know what I was expecting her to say, but _vampire_ certainly wasn't it!

"Now there are a lot of thing that you need to know about being a vampire. But first we should take care of the most important one; your thirst." In that moment, I was suddenly aware of a dry, burning sensation in my throat. I hadn't noticed it before, but feeling it now made it impossible not to notice it.

That's when it suddenly hit me: I was now, a vampire. A VAMPIRE!!! My whole life had changed, and would never be the same again.

Then I started to panic. If I really was…a vampire…then this uncontrollable thirst meant that I would have to drink human blood. _I _would have to kill people.

But what about my family: my mum, my dad and my sister-and best friend-Bella? For their own safety, I would never be able to see any of them ever again.

"The hunting part will come naturally, so you don't need to worry about that; just trust your senses," she hesitated for a second as if she just thought of something, before continuing, "Actually, you will need to be alert a bit. This is because we are what we call 'vegetarian vampires', which basically means that we just hunt animals instead of humans. So you will need to be careful, especially being a new born, but we will be with you incase anything goes wrong." She explained to me while I tried to absorb everything that she was saying.

Then it dawned on me; I didn't have to drink human blood. Maybe that meant that I would still be able to see my family.

"I should probably point out a couple of things that will affect your hunting. As vampires, we have a number of different……..assets…at our disposal. These include incredible speed and strength. It'll probably be a bit….weird at first, but it comes naturally so it shouldn't take long getting used to. So, just be careful not to go after any humans, but apart form that you can hunt any animals you want." She told me before stopping to let me take it all in.

Wow; I had super-speed and strength. I couldn't wait to try these out, so when Tanya gestured for me to go over to her, I decided to go to her. But what was weird, was that as soon as I decided this, I was already over there. I gave Tanya a questioning look, but she just laughed and told me that I'd get used to it.

She led me towards the door and then; we were running.

**btw im just writing the next chapter atm, but the one after that is going to be from the actual twilight book just to show you whats happening in Bella's life atm but you'll find out more about why in the next chapter :) xxx**


	5. Gift

**heyy!! first of all id just like to say - WHERE ARE ALL MY REVIEWS?!! i havent had any guys, so plz if you want me to write more and update faster, plz plz plz review cos id really really like to know what you think about my story.**

**second, i know i said at the ned of the last chapter that the next one would be from the actual twilight book, but i changed my mind about that, so you'll find out about that later.**

**DISCLAIMER - although i wish i did, I DO NOT OWN!!**

**5. Gift**

That first hunt was incredible. As Tanya had said, the hunting came naturally, so I didn't even think about it much. I ended up feasting on an adult deer, which tasted pretty good, but I also wrecked my clothes after having a bit of a wrestling match with it. They all laughed at this, but told me that I'd get better at it. But what did surprise them, was when I just ran away form the scent of human blood. We caught their scent just as we were turning to head back, and they moved forward to restrain me, but before they got the chance, I was already running away as fast as I could. The others didn't know why, but I just put it down to the fact that I don't want to be a monster.

When we returned, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar all led me infront of a magnificent mirror, and I saw myself for the first time. This is because the girl that stood before me looked nothing like how I looked before! She had the colour hair, but she looked so incredible perfect and beautiful that it couldn't be me-could it? But this wasn't what shocked me most. What scared me were my eyes; they were blood red. I stared at the image infront of me I shock and disbelief, until the others took me out of my trance and led me over to sit on the sofa.

"I know that probably came as a bit of a shock to you, but you'll get used to it over time, and your eyes will fade to the same colour as ours if you remain with the 'vegetarian diet'. Well now that you've seen yourself, I suppose it's time we told you some more about vampires," Irina told me as Tanya began to tell me about what I had become.

I sat listening intently, and soon found out that there was a lot more to vampires then what Hollywood told us. I learnt that although we can actually go out in the sunlight, in the interest of remaining inconspicuous it's best not to. This is because our skin shatters light into millions of sparkling diamonds, which would unavoidably attract unwanted attention. But something else they told me shocked me even more then that: vampire are immortal. I just couldn't take in the fact that I would never age, and so would stay the same for the rest of eternity. There was one was in which we could die, and that was being ripped apart and having the pieces burnt-not something I wanted to experience.

Not only can we use our teeth to drink blood, but I found out that we are also venomous. Our venom has no effect other then a stinging sensation on other vampires, but when a human is bitten, the venom is what turns them into vampires. That was how I and every other vampire on the planet were created.

I also discovered that we can't sleep, human food tastes revolting to us, and some of us also have special gifts. It was at that point that Eleazar interrupted, and spoke for the first time since I met him.

"That brings us on to my area of expertise. You see my special ability is being able to tell what other vampire's special abilities are. So therefore, I've been able to see what your ability is."

"I have a special gift? But wouldn't I know by now if I had one?" I queried.

"No, not in your case. You would have found out sooner or later though. Because you see, your special ability is being able to let people know what you're thinking. By that I mean that you can show other people what you're thinking, so that they see it in their mind. I must say this is amazing I've never come across anyone with this kind of gift before. I mean I've met vampires who can read minds, but this is incredible. I wonder what kind of distances it would work across. We'll have to test that out some when. Anyway, so that also means that other vampires can't read your mind. I think that's because it's like your mind is protecting itself. It's only letting others see what you want them to see-nothing else." He explained to me while I listened in astonishment. I could show others what's in _my_ head; wow. This was amazing, and I could see that it would come in useful.

"Now then why don't you have a go at it? Try it out on…Tanya. Just focus on something that you want her to see in her head, and try to put it there," Eleazar told me. So I decided that I would try and show Tanya my sister, Bella. My memory of her was a bit foggy, but I could still try it. That could bring us onto the matter of me seeing my family again.

So I focused my entire mind on my memories of Bella, and concentrated on getting them inside Tanya's head. I stared at her hard, while I imagined pushing my thoughts inside her mind. I was concentrating so hard, that it was giving me a massive headache, but I kept on trying. Finally, Tanya gasped and looked as if she was concentrating on something in her mind, and I could tell that she saw clearly what I was seeing. Then the pain became too much, so I released Tanya from my thoughts. I felt drained, and exhausted, but also proud that I had managed to do that.

"Well done Dani-I know that was very hard for you to do. But don't worry; with practice, you will get better and it will become so much easier," Eleazar congratulated me. I sighed with relief at the knowledge that it would become easier, but also cringed at the prospect of doing that again.

Although I was perfectly comfortable sat upright, I slouched back into the sofa, and the others followed my lead, almost simultaneously. That kind of thing was going to take some getting used to, but I had time, and plenty of it.

**so just a last not to** **remind you to plz plz plz review, cos then ill update faster cos i really need to know what you think so plz :) xxx**


	6. Visit

**heyy again -- plz plz review guys, im getting depressed cos i have no idea wat u think of mi story :(**

**so yh this is the next chapter, visit.**

**the next chapter is going 2 be a bit different, as its going 2 be told from Edward's pov, but ill explain that more at the beginning of that chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!**

**6. Visit**

We sat there like statues for a while before Tanya eventually broke the silence.

"That girl, Bella, was she your sister?" she asked. I knew that she was addressing me, so I snapped my head up to look at her. Finally, this was what I wanted to talk about.

"Yes, it was. Well technically she's my half-sister, but we're so close that we might as well be sisters," I explained to her, hoping that she would carry it on to what I wanted to discuss.

"Oh right, yes you did look very close. But why did you just show me her? Was there a reason for that?" she asked curiously. Yes-this was it.

"Well actually there was a reason. You see, I realise how dangerous I am, and therefore how difficult it would be, but I need to see my family again. I know that it could only be for a few years; otherwise they would notice that I wasn't changing. But anything is better then nothing, and you yourselves saw that I have good self-control around humans when I didn't attack those hikers on my first hunt. So please, I just need to be able to spend a few last years with them so that I can say my goodbyes properly. Please." They all stared at me in silence as they thought abut what I had asked. I saw several emotions flick across all their faces, as they debated with themselves whether or this would be a good idea.

I watched the uncertainty on Carmen's face, but could see that she was okay with it.

"I don't see any reason why not….I mean she does have good self-control…and like she said it would only be for a couple of years, just so that she gets a chance to say goodbye and spend a tiny bit more time with them," she admitted sheepishly.

"Yes, but then there's the matter of what we tell her dad. I mean he doesn't know where she is. Just that she was admitted to hospital and has now gone missing," Eleazar argued.

"And I know that she has good self-control, but it is still a bit risky while she is still this new, especially if it's people she cares about. Maybe if we delayed it slightly, just by a couple of months of something. That would give us some time so that we could get her used to being around humans a bit," Kate suggested.

"Yes, and that would also give us some time to think of an alibi for where she's been all this time," Eleazar agreed.

"What about our good friend Carlisle, he might be able to think of a good reason. Infact, why don't we go and visit the Cullen's? We haven't seen them in a while, and Dani can have the chance to meet other vampires like us. They can also help her with her self-control around humans," Tanya suggested while I just sat listening to them talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"I think that would be a great idea; it would provide us with more time and also give Dani the chance to meet our extended family," Eleazar agreed, smiling.

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked, not wanting to be kept out any longer.

"Well the Cullen's are a coven who is similar to us in the fact that they are also 'vegetarians'. There are seven of them in total; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Edward. They are the largest vampire coven, and have been around for a long time. They lived with us in Alaska for a while before people started getting suspicious. We actually live in Alaska you see, but we're just staying in England for a while. We could go and stay with them for a while, then go back to Alaska and plan everything out before you go and see your family, Dani. I think that would be the best thing to do," Tanya explained.

"Yes I agree. We don't need to bother calling them, Dani, because Alice can see the future, so she will see us coming. If for some reason they are unable to have visitors, they will call us. So when should we leave?" Carmen asked.

"We could leave right now," Eleazar told us. "I think it would be wise for Dani to hunt before, as we will be around humans, so we can do that on our way to the coast. We have our own private boat you see Dani. It's just easier that way, so that we can travel as we please. Right then, let's go!"

So we ran out the door, and sprinted through the forest. The thrill of running was so invigorating and exciting, which made me feel alive, and was the reason I enjoyed running so much in this new life.

We did stop for a bit on the way, so that we could fill up on animal blood, before we carried on straight to the coast. I was feeling optimistic about meeting the Cullen's, as I was sure that they would be able to help us find a reasonable explanation for my dad as to why I had disappeared. For the entire boat trip, my new family told me all there was to know about the Cullen's and I was beginning to like them even more.

The journey by sea was soon over, and I couldn't wait to meet the Cullen's. We docked the boat and then, we were running again.

**so thats the end of that -- PLZ DONT FORGET 2 REVIEW GUYS!! -- ill try and update as fast as i can but i need some co-operation from u guys 2.**

**btw i do accept anonymous reviews so there's no excuse xx**


	7. Visit'

**heyy again!! so u may have noticed that this chapter has the same name as the last - but i did it on purpose**

**i decided to do this chapter a bit different and have it from Edwards point of view (pov) **

**for those of you who have read twilight, this is just after Edward spent the day with Bella in his meadow and atm Bella is sleeping and Edward has just gone home to get changed.**

**i havent written from edwards pov before so plz plz plz let me know wat you think and what you think of the whole story so far as i have had NO REVIEWS!!! :O :( i reallii wanna no wat u think so plz plz plz review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER - unfortunately I DO NOT OWN!!**

**Edwards pov**

**7. Visit**

Running home that night, I felt different. I felt as if I was complete, like I was a jigsaw puzzle with a missing piece, and Bella was that piece; she had completed my life. Although I had known that I loved her long ago, it was as if today had made that final, like we were now connected by an unbreakable bond. Of course I knew that there was still the possibility that I could kill her, and I knew that I did not deserve her love, but today showed me that I can cope.

I had spent the entire day with Bella, in my meadow. This was a place that I liked to go just to be by myself, but taking Bella there seemed like the right thing to do. It was like that was our special place now, and special it was. Today I had shown her things that I had never shown another human before; I showed her who I really am. Not only had I shown her what I am in the sunlight, but I had shown her the _real_ me, the _real_ Edward Cullen. It felt good to be able to express myself so naturally around her, and for her to be able to just act naturally and be herself around me. Although I knew that it would be better for her to be scared of me, and to run away screaming, in a way I was glad that she could be like that with me. I knew it was selfish, but hey, I'm a selfish creature.

I hurried back as fast as I could, aching to get back to my sleeping beauty. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed to change my clothes, or else the neighbours would get suspicious. She was in a deep sleep anyway; the talking had come earlier. Watching Bella sleep was fascinating, but listening to her was even more interesting. Bella talked about lots of things in her sleep, and much to happiness, she often said my name. But tonight she had gone one step further, and said she loved me. I already knew this, but hearing her say it aloud would have made my heart beat erratically, if it were still beating.

As I ran up the drive and through the door, I could already hear the thoughts of my family. Everyone except Rosalie was excited, and looking forward to my plans for tomorrow. I hadn't actually told them yet, but of course Alice would have 'seen' it and told them. Alice was especially hyper, as she had been waiting for me to give her the okay to talk to Bella for ages, as she had already seen that they were going to be friends. But Alice was also thinking about another visit she had seen happening tomorrow.

"Alice…" I began.

"Don't worry about it Edward. The Denali coven has just decided to come and stay with us for a while. And they're also bringing their new member. She is a newborn…but don't worry, she has really good self-control and ran away when she caught the scent of humans on her first day. Don't look so worried Edward; you've seen what I've seen, nothing bad is going to happen. So you can still bring Bella round, and they can meet the Denali coven as well," Alice tried to reassure me while she watched my horrified face. How could she even think that I could bring Bella here with a newborn? Was she insane?!

"Edward, please. I swear, nothing bad is going to happen. If it were, I wouldn't allow Bella to come, but it isn't. And…oh," she began before both our thoughts were interrupted with her new vision. A growl slipped through my teeth as I saw what she was seeing about the newborn.

"Edward this doesn't change my other vision; there is still no way anything bad can happen. Just because you won't be able to read her thoughts, it doesn't change anything. And even if my vision did turn out to be wrong-which it won't-and if she did try to attack Bella, there will be all of us, plus the Denali coven. Not forgetting that I would see her plan to attack before she made it anyway. So there really is no reason to worry Edward, everything will be fine," Alice reassured me while I went over her visions again and again in my head. I knew Alice was probably right and that I was over-reacting a bit, but I just couldn't risk her safety, so I had to make sure that everything was safe, and there was no way anything could go wrong.

"I'm still not happy about this…" I began before she cut me off.

"Yay! Oh Edward I can't wait-it's going to be great! You'd better go and get changed so that you can get back to her, while I tidy up a bit."

"Alice, what is there to tidy?"

"Oh shut up and go get changed!" she ordered me as I ran to my room with a chuckle. I threw open the wardrobe doors-a little too enthusiastically so they almost came off the hinges-and put on the first clothes that met my hands. I knew that I had no reason to rush as Bella would still be asleep for a couple of hours yet, but I still longed to be back with her as soon as possible.

I still wasn't happy about what was on the agenda for today, but I knew I was already defeated. I should probably have more faith in Alice, but when it was putting Bella in any kind of danger, I couldn't help but be uncertain. As soon as I was ready, I rushed out the house and started running back to my love, back to my Bella.

**so wat did u think?? hm?? hmmm?? i reallii REALLII need 2 no so PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**btw the next chapter will be bac in Dani's pov this was just 2 let u no wat is happening wiv Bella in Forks right now :) xxx**


	8. The Cullen's

**hi!! **

**1st of all i would just like 2 say a big thanks to NeverThink for being the 1st and ONLII person 2 review - u reallii made my day!!**

**in response 2 ur last review, i felt i should just make someting clear - this story is set during twilight, so everything that happened in twilight up to where she visits the Cullen's house happened in this story. the onli difference is that Bella has a half-sister called Dani, so when Bella went to live wiv her dad in Forks, Dani went 2 live wiv hers in England. But now everything is going 2 change, but u'll find out about that and wat happens later.**

**hope that made it clear but if not, u'll have 2 review 2 let me no!! - plz plz PLZ review people or i mite just assume that no-one likes it & stop writing - PLEASE!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN - just the plot**

**8. The Cullen's**

Running through the forest, I felt a new hope. I was already exhilarated from the feeling of running, but this was almost making me giddy. We hardly talked as we were running, but we didn't need to. We did stop occasionally to re-fill on blood in preparation for my close encounter with humans, but apart from that we didn't really stop. We did also try a little experiment though, which consisted of seeing what distances my power could work across. Although it still hurt, I could feel that the pain was lessening the more times I used my power. The furthest distance we tried was 10miles, but Eleazar thinks that I can manage a lot more.

Just as we were getting near the Cullen's house, I realised that I had absolutely no idea where we were headed. I was about to voice my queries when Tanya interrupted my thoughts.

"Now Dani, remember that there will be humans quite close by, I know you can cope, but just beware. Also, don't be too disappointed if we can't work thing out with your family. These vampires know what's best, so listen to them,"

"I will," I added simply.

"Right then, here we are. This is it, come on," Tanya said leading us to the door. I followed the others nervously, and watched as the door opened before we had even reached the step. A kind, beautiful looking woman opened the door, and flashed us a brilliant smile. I realised that this must be Esme, the one they had described as incredibly kind and gentle.

"Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Carmen, Kate, welcome friends! It's good to see you again; it's been a while," she welcomed them while giving each of them a quick embrace.

"Yes it has, although Edward did pay us a visit not so long ago-is he in?" Tanya asked sounding hopeful. I guessed that there was some kind of history between them.

"Not at the moment, but he will be here shortly. Which bring us on to this one: you must be Dani, welcome, I'm Esme," she welcomed while reaching forward to give me a quick embrace.

"Yes it's lovely to meet you, you have a beautiful home," I admired while observing the traditional house.

"Thank you, now come in, the others are all inside," she told us while stepping aside to let us past, then close the door behind us. I followed my new family in, with Esme close at my heels. I was astonished at what I saw as I stepped into the room. Not only was it incredibly beautiful, but it was so light and open, that I just had to gasp in amazement. And with the sun shining through, it just made the people infront of me look even more god like. Spread out around the room, were five creatures so beautiful, that it hurt to look at them. Their beauty was only enhanced as the sunlight shone through and shattered their skin into millions of sparkling diamonds.

"Well Dani, I'm sure the others have already told you about us, but this is Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and finally, Carlisle," she told me while gesturing to each one.

"Welcome Dani, it's lovely to meet you. I hear your first encounter with humans was quite extraordinary," Carlisle said as he was suddenly right infront of me.

"Yes it was, we caught the scent just as she did and moved to restrain her, but she was already running away from it," Tanya explained.

"Incredible…" said the one I believed to be Jasper. He seemed to have said it to himself, and now looked deep in thought.

"See, I told you everything would be fine. I mean I know she's never been that close to humans, but she'll still be fine," said the small, pixie haired girl who I assumed to be Alice. But what did she mean by that? I wasn't _that_ close to humans, so why would there be reason to panic?

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked, voicing my own confusion.

"Well when I said that Edward will be here shortly, I meant him and his new mate-human mate. They will be arriving any minute now, but don't worry; Alice has seen that nothing will go wrong. Just be prepared, as she has quite a strong scent," Esme explained to me while I sat listening in shock. I had to admit that I was scared, as I didn't know how I would react to being in such close proximity to a human. But then again, Alice did say that everything would be fine, so I guess I should trust her.

"You're right, it should be fine. But even if it isn't, I suppose there is more then enough of us to be able to stop her," Eleazar agreed. At that moment, all our heads snapped towards the door as we heard an approaching car head up the drive. I began to panic, but almost instantly I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I guessed that was Jasper, as the others had filled me in on his ability to feel and control the emotions of others.

I looked up at Carlisle for reassurance, who smiled at me as if to say not to worry. So we all sat and waited in silence as the vehicle got closer with each second. If it were possible, my heart would be thudding like mad right now as I listened to the car pulling up in the garage, and footsteps getting out. Everyone in the room tensed up, as a heartbeat approached the front door.

**PLEASE REVIEW 2 LET ME NO WAT U THINK!!!**

**i've already started on the next chapter & it would b a shame 2 waste it so plz!!! :) xxx**


	9. Reunion

**heyy guys!! -- im realli sorry for the late update but ive been reallii busy and i wanted to get this chapter just right**

**thank you for all your review btw - really appreciated!!**

**hope you like and plz keep reviewing!! :)**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!**

**9. Reunion**

As the human approached the door, the first thing that hit me was the smell. I knew I was able to resist, but even so I had braced myself for what the others had promised to be a strong scent. Instead, I was greeted with a pleasant, floral sort of smell. But it didn't burn my throat in the slightest, and the effects were a lot duller then they had been on my first encounter with humans. I didn't feel thirsty at all, and infact it was more like walking into a flower shop, only the smell wasn't even that strong. I didn't know why humans didn't have the normal effect on me as they did with other vampires, and wondered if maybe there was something wrong with me.

But then I realised something else: although the scent didn't appeal to my thirst and I knew that I had never smelt anything like it, it somehow seemed familiar. It was almost as if it smelt right; like the smell of home. I couldn't understand any of this, but before I had the chance to dwell on it any more, the door opened.

And suddenly, like a cloudless sky, everything became clear. The smell, my surroundings-it all made sense now. As I looked at the girl infront of me, I knew exactly where I was: Forks. And the girl standing infront of me was none other than my sister, Bella.

I stared at her with a shocked expression on my face, whist she mirrored my expression on hers. How could this be? My sister was dating a vampire! Did she even know that he's a vampire? What were the chances of both of us getting involved in this crazy world?! All these questions ran through my head, as we continued to stare at each other in shock and disbelief.

Edward, the beautiful man standing next to her, who I hadn't really noticed before seemed to know that something was up. He tightened his grip around her and pushed her slightly behind his back, causing a snarl to escape my lips. It was an involuntary action and shocked me a little, but I was still angry that he was trying to keep her away from me. I know he didn't know that she was my sister yet, but I still didn't know why he felt the need to be so protective.

But my involuntary snarl caused an even louder snarl to rip through Edward's teeth. He quickly pushed Bella back behind him and lowered into a crouch position, as I did the same.

Our growls filled the entire house with noise and anger. I knew that the others around me were getting panicky, but before anyone could do anything, Bella interrupted.

"STOP! Edward, Dani, please stop it now!" she screamed as she tried to run forward but Edward pushed her back. Just at that moment, I heard a gasp from where Alice was standing.

"Bella how do you know her name? I never told you," Edward asked her as they all started to realise what was going on.

"Because I know her," Bella clarified for what I guess they were already thinking.

"But….no. Tanya that can't be…" Edward began as I assume he saw in Tanya's mind the images I had shown her.

I decided this was my time to step in, so as I hadn't found my voice yet, I showed him what he wanted to know.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated as I pushed all my memories of my life with Bella into Edward's mind. I barely felt anything as the pain was numbed even more with each time I practised. So I focused even more, as I racked my brain for any memories which would help convince him. I showed him all my memories of watching Bella grow up, and of when we last separated. Unfortunately my memories weren't clear and were a bit fuzzy, but that couldn't be helped. I decided that there was nothing more I could show him, so I opened my eyes to watch him as it all sank in.

I saw all the emotions flick across his face as he took in all that I had shown him. Firstly, he seemed to be interested as he watched all my memories. Then interest became curiosity, as he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Then finally, he was angry. He looked at me with a menacing glare, accusing me with his eyes. He regained his crouch position, and spoke to me in a clam but threatening voice.

"Stay away from her," I growled involuntarily at his words. How could he say that-did he not believe the she was my sister?

"What do you mean? Did my memories not convince you that…"

"Oh I believe you completely; but that doesn't change the fact that you are a newborn, and are therefore dangerous," he clarified as he wrapped a protective arm around Bella, but still kept her behind him.

"How can you say that?! You know yourself that I can control myself around humans! And besides, her scent doesn't antagonise my thirst at all; it just smells pleasant. That's all," I told him trying to defend myself. He couldn't keep Bella away from me; she's my sister, my best friend.

"I know, but you could slip up at any moment and Bella could get hurt…" he began before Alice interrupted him just before I did.

"Edward listen, it's going to fine. Trust me; I've looked and I can see nothing at all happening in the future. Okay, so stop being so paranoid Edward. She's her sister, and no harm will come to her, I promise," I watched Edward as he took in Alice's words of wisdom, and seemed to think it through. It looked as if he wasn't sure, and was conflicted within himself. I watched as his look became one of unsure defeat, and as he then turned to look at Alice.

"Thank you Edward-I assure you nothing will happen to her. Dani cares about her too remember," Alice assured him while I realised that he had given in.

It was then that I realised something: we had found a way for me to see my sister. I would be able to see her without having to worry about what I had become, or revealing it to her.

"Dani," I looked up to see Bella walking towards me cautiously with her arms open for me. And that was all I needed. I stepped forward slowly so that I wouldn't scare her, then gently wrapped her in my stone embrace, as she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I could feel the heat radiating off her, and it felt right. I had been dreaming of this moment ever since I found out what I was, and now I was living it. I held her as gently as I could so that I wouldn't hurt her, but also firmly, as I never wanted to let go. I was home.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME NO WHAT YOU THINK!!! :) xxxxxxxx**


	10. Solution

**heyy guys!! - longest chapter yet yay!! i know one reader pointed out some of my chapters have been a bit short, but i dont know if you guys have noticed or not but the chapters are getting longer!! but if im putting more work in, that means you have to too. that means that i want more reviews plz cos a big thank you 2 everyone that has reviewed, but i really would like more as its killing me not knowing what a lot of you think of my story :(. so plz plz plz guys cos then i can update even faster!!**

**infact, let's try and set you a target. if you guys can get it up to 20 reviews, then ill update faster. okay, so thats your challenge - are you up to it?.......^.^**

**btw im REALLY REALLY SORRY that it took me ages to update this chapter - its just that ive bin away 4 a bit and ive bin really busy but ill try not to let that happen again. i may not be able to update as fast as id like to next time as im going away 4 the weekend, but its only 4 the weekend so i promise that the next chapter will be up next week just as soon as i have a chance :)**

**as i said b4, i accept anonymous reviews, so there is no excuse mwa ha ha =]**

**anyways, thats all from me, so enjoy!! :) xxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! :(**

**10. Solution**

I'm not sure how long I stood there, holding her even closer to me. But I knew that I never wanted to let go, and somehow, I knew that she didn't either. We were both happy in each others arms, relishing this moment of reunion. After all my worry about how I may not get to see my family again, I was so glad that this had worked out so perfectly.

After what seemed like a lifetime of holding my sister, I remembered that she was still a human, and so she must be starting to feel uncomfortable now. I pulled away from her-a bit _too_ quickly-and gave her a moment to relax.

"So…wow. I can't believe you're a vampire Dani. I was really worried when your dad said that you had been admitted hospital then just disappeared-but I never expected anything like this. I mean…I just…" Bella told me as she struggled for the right words to say. So my dad had called them; I wonder who else knew…

"It's Okay Bella; I know it's a shock. Trust me, I was shocked too," I tried to help her out as I momentarily forgot about my worries from before.

"Wow…huh. I guess this could only have happened to us,"

"Yeh, we really do have serious problems," I joked as we both laughed at the irony of both of us getting involved into this crazy super-natural world.

"So erm…what do you plan to do? About your father I mean? He's going out of his mind with worry right now," she asked me, bringing up just what I wanted to talk about.

"Well that reminds me, I was thinking about how we could overcome this situation, and I think I've come up with a solution. I thought we could use my influence as a doctor to say that you were transferred over here, to Forks, where you could be better treated. But somehow things got mixed up, and so I wasn't aware that no-one had informed your father. But instead of being admitted to hospital here, I took you to my house where I believed you would make a better recovery. But because I didn't have any of our papers and you were unconscious, I wasn't able to inform any relatives. I did however inform Forks hospital, and there are papers to prove it," Carlisle told me as I listened, hoping that he had come up with a good plan that would work. I thought it sounded like a good idea in theory, but I didn't see how we were going to carry it out in practice.

"That sounds really good Carlisle, but I was just wondering how we would actually do it? I mean, there aren't any papers at the hospital to prove that you took me here," I asked, voicing my queries.

"Not at the moment, but that can easily be arranged. I'll speak to a friend of mine about it," Jasper replied in a formal, military sounding voice; I guessed that had something to do with his past.

"Yes, you get on that Jasper. Make sure that there are papers for her transfer to Forks hospital, then to here," he told him in a fatherly voice, as Jasper walked out the room already dialling a number on his phone.

I couldn't believe this was all coming together! I was so excited that I was going to get to see my mum and dad again-soon! Just then, Jasper walked back into the room with a satisfied, yet still professional look on his face.

"He said that he'd get to work on them right away. He'll have them ready for me to collect tomorrow," he told us, which would have made my heart leap with joy, if that were possible. But I couldn't help wondering who 'he' was. The way Jasper spoke about him made me think that he wasn't exactly a friend, even though Jasper called him one.

"That's great news; thanks so much you guys! But…umm…Jasper…who exactly is 'he'?" I asked.

"Oh he's just this human we know who handles anything like this for us. He does fake documents, which comes in handy when we have to travel a lot," he explained to me while I listened, confused about something.

"Wait, you said he's human. Does that mean that he knows…" I began before he cut me off.

"No, he doesn't know what we are. He does know that we're not human, but he doesn't know exactly what we are and he's too afraid to ask. It's a good working relationship for him to be scared of us, as it means that he doesn't ask questions. He's always been faithful, and just does what we ask of him quickly, and without any fuss," he finished explaining, so that I now understood.

"Oh right, I understand. So, anyway, that's fantastic! Can I call my dad now?" I asked, as I started to get exited at the prospect of speaking to my dad.

"Well…I think we should wait until tomorrow, when we have all the documents and everything in place. You know, just so that everything's ready," Carlisle told me as I listened, seeing the sense in his words.

"Oh right, yeh I think that would be better actually," I told him.

"Okay then, well now that that's sorted, I think I should take Bella home now. It's starting to get late so Charlie will probably be wondering where she is," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around her and slowly heading towards the door.

"Would it be okay if I took her," I blurted out quickly without really thinking about it. I knew that Edward would probably object, but I knew I was in control, and I needed more time with Bella.

"What?" Edward asked with a mixture of shock and disbelief in his voice. I wasn't angry with his outburst, as I was prepared for it.

"Well I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to take Bella back instead of you. I wouldn't be long, just taking her there then coming back. Please, you know I'm in control and I really need this time alone Bella," I pleaded as they listened, thinking about what I had asked. I watched as their faces were thoughtful for a few moments, before Alice's became one of joy and delight.

"Yes, of course that would be fine! I can see that nothing will go wrong, so I don't see why not," she practically sang whilst grinning, showing all her brilliantly white teeth. I never will understand how vampires, who live on nothing but blood, always have such dazzlingly white teeth.

"Alice…oh errmm…I guess it would be okay then. But you have fifteen minutes to take her home, and then get back here. If you're not back, I'm coming after you. Alright?" he asked once he decided that it would be okay. I guess Alice showed him something in her mind which convinced him, so I shot her a grateful glance, which she returned with a smile.

"Thank you and I promise I won't be a minute late. Come on then Bella, let's go!" I said as I took her hand and gently started pulling her towards the door. I led her outside, then turned around to her and swiftly pulled her up on my back. She let out a gasp of air, which made me chuckle under my breath.

"You have ran before right?" I asked, checking that she knew what was coming.

"Yeh, Edward showed me yesterday, although it made me feel sick," she told me in a slightly nervous and apprehensive tone of voice.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes and you'll be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," I told her in a sincere voice, as I tried to reassure her.

"I know," she replied simply, and honestly. Then, I took off running.

I ran slightly slower then I usually did, as I wanted to prolong the time I had with her. I could feel the heat radiating off her again, as she clung to me tightly, and pressed her face against my shoulder. It felt good to be spending time with Bella alone, and even though I knew I only had a limited time, I never wanted this to end.

Even though I didn't actually know the way to Charlie's house, I followed her scent there which she made on her way to the Cullen's house. After about five minutes, we reached the small, yet cosy house on a nice, peaceful street. I could tell which room was hers, as that's where her scent was the strongest. So I had a quick look around to make sure no-one was looking, then I ran up the wall and through the already open window. I set her down gently on her bed, then backed away to wall furthest from where she was sitting. It's not that I didn't want to be near her, just that I wanted to give her a moment to recover from the run.

After a few moments, she slowly looked up and although she looked alright, I thought it would be best to ask.

"How are you feeling?" I asked cautiously.

"Good," she replied, "It was much better that time. I didn't feel sick at all," she told me as I sighed with relief. I knew that time was marching on and soon Edward would probably come looking for us, so I decided that now would probably be the best time to leave.

"Goodnight," I said quietly, as if she was already sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her.

"Goodnight," was all she replied as I smoothly slid back out the window and down the wall. I ran home as fast as I could, not because I was rushing, but just for the thrill of it.

As soon as I ran through the door, I could hear Edward sigh with relief, and it also seemed like the whole room suddenly relaxed. It could have been Jasper interfering with everyone's emotions, but I think it was more just everyone getting less tense.

"Hey, so is she safely back at home?" Edward asked almost as soon as I was through the door.

I could have just told Edward what he wanted to know, but I decided that it would put his mind at rest more if he were to see it for himself. So I closed my eyes, and concentrated as once again I tried to push my thoughts into Edward's mind. I showed him when I had left her, as she was sat on her bed and we both said goodnight to each other.

Once I could tell that he had seen what I had intended him to, I opened my eyes as I realised that I had experienced no pain. I know Eleazar had told me that it would become easier, but I didn't think the pain would ease up that easily.

"Thank you," Edward whispered even though he knew everyone could hear him. He seemed to be happy with what I had shown him, and I was glad that I had put his mind at rest.

"Right then everyone, we'll wait for the documents to arrive tomorrow, then I will go and place them at the hospital when I go to work. Then, when I get back, Dani can call her dad and explain everything. Then I'll be here so I can talk to him about the 'misunderstanding'," Carlisle told us before retreating upstairs to his study. Well I had the whole night ahead of me to do with what I wished, but I had no idea what to do with the time. I mean when I was human it was sometimes a rush trying to fit everything into one day, but now that I had infinite time, I didn't know what to do with it. I sat there for a while, just thinking about the many long nights ahead of me, before I swiftly got out and walked outside.

I stood there for a few minutes, feeling the wind blowing against my skin. For a human, this would have been a cold night, but for me it just felt normal.

"She cares about you a lot you know," said a voice, suddenly from behind me.

**ooohhhh...cliffy. so who could it be, is it edward? or is it one of the others?? sry 4 leaving it on a cliffy guys!- but if u wanna find out wat happens sooner then your just gunna have 2 press that button just there ^.^**

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvv

v


End file.
